


Barely Contained Irritation

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Vivant Avec Un Démon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being a lazy asshole, and Sam decides he needs some time out to think about what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Contained Irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know that post going around tumblr about Sam fucking with Dean by putting devil's traps everywhere? I got the idea from there, but can't find the post to link it.

“Sam, let me out.” Dean whined.

“Nope,” Sam replied from the couch. “You haven’t been pulling your weight, Dean, and I’m sick of it. Plus,” he added, looking up and smirking at his brother, “this is fucking hilarious.”

Dean glared and cussed at him a little. Really though, nothing could get as entertaining as this. Sam had been pissed when he drew the devils trap in between the liquor cabinet and the couch, and he still was, a little. Dean had promised to do the dishes, but then retreated to his room immediately three days _in a_ _row_! So now he was in time out. In a devils trap. In the middle of the living room.

“C’mon Sam,” his brother pleaded after Sam began to read his book again. “I promise I’ll do the dishes for the rest of the week or something, just let me out man!”

“No,” Sam replied. “You can stay there until Cas gets home and lets you out.”

“Seriously?” said Dean. “He doesn’t come home regularly, that could tomorrow or the day after!”

“Exactly,” Sam replied, grinning at his book.

A look of horror dawned on his brother’s face.

“You wouldn’t.”

Sam flipped the page, snickering to himself.

“I would,” Sam said. “Also, shut up, I’m trying to read.”

 

After about an hour, Dean had stopped pouting, and started growling instead. He’d given up talking to Sam, and was just cursing at the floor, eyes flicking back and forth between green and black. That’d creeped Sam out at first, before he realised that Dean was just… Dean. Sure, he was a demon, but not much else had changed. Crowley had relieved him of most of his responsibilities in hell, and just made Sam promise that he wouldn’t go making any deals to get Dean’s soul back, seeing as it was already in his body. Castiel had punched Dean in the face, and yelled at him a whole lot, before they had loud makeup sex on the kitchen table. Sam had left after they started making out, but sound carried in the bunker. Assholes.

And after the first few days, they’d settle back into their normal routine. The prank wars came a little more often, with devil’s traps laid around the house, and a hellhound barking in Sam’s room in the middle of the night for two weeks straight. But it was ok, they were going fine. Really, Sam thought, glancing up at his brother with a private smile. If he could do this every time he needed to make Dean think about something, life would be great. 


End file.
